


泰瑞西斯号处女航

by sherrystoneage



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrystoneage/pseuds/sherrystoneage
Summary: 某人被携同航。





	泰瑞西斯号处女航

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330176) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> 本文为翻译作品。
> 
> 原作: The Maiden Voyage of the Tiresias
> 
> 原作者: astolat

我敢说，对于那些读过关于我和福尔摩斯的冒险故事的忠实读者而言，听说我很少能胜过我的朋友，一定不会感到惊讶。他的才智和技巧是如此稀有的天赋，以至于确没有多少人能以此为傲。不幸的是，我不能说他很有风度地运用了他高超的能力，因为他对戏剧性的偏爱，加上他调皮的幽默感，使他经常会耍些小把戏捉弄我，对此我很不幸难以成功对他施以报复。

他尤其地，热衷于在我行医时给我惊喜。他精于假扮得近乎天衣无缝，装成一个病患吸引我的关注长达半个多小时甚至更久，才最终揭露自己的伪装。虽然不久后我就开始对此提高警惕，但我仍旧很难确切地辨认出他，除了那少数的几次他矫枉过正地以自己欠缺的医学知识伪装出需要我亲自进行体检的症状以外。即使是那样，我也经常是在深入问检之后才意识到自己手底下病人的真实身份，进而对他发出严正抗议。

他总是真诚地一遍遍向我道歉，然后着力邀请我做他的晚餐嘉宾或者去剧院看演出作为补偿。我无论如何都会坚持他停止这种游戏，若不是他强调说没什么比得上我怀疑的双眼能够更好地测试他伪装的效果了。我于是勉强容忍着他继续他的扮演游戏，但我不得不承认我还是非常努力地试图让他也体会到一点我因他所感受到的这种困惑，这种隐秘的愿望并没有因为成功的希望渺茫而减损半分。

我叙述这些并不是为我当时的行为寻找借口，而只是作为一些小小的解释。

我接下来将要叙述的事件始于福尔摩斯刚刚成功破解围绕Roger Talton先生失踪案的谜团以及那消失的由我们最高金融机构之一所颁发给他的8万英镑债券一案之后。案件的细节是如此敏感以至于我恐怕完全无法将其始末公之于众，这真的是一大憾事，因为这确实是我朋友最伟大的胜利之一，是他只倚靠着自己卓越非凡的天赋而倾力成就的。

正如福尔摩斯在完成一件重大而具有挑战性的案件之后经常发生的那样，他陷入了一种冗长而严重的阴郁情绪之中，正如他所倾向的那样。因此，一连几周我都在试图劝说他出国休假，因为那年伦敦的春寒尤为料峭，而我认为这阴冷的天气只会让他的精神状况愈加糟糕。他拒绝考虑这一提议，除了真心想留在家里以外，我认为，更多的是由于精神上的疲乏，以及他天性中的懒散。

我最终通过一则关于 _泰瑞西斯号客轮首航之行_ 的广告勉强征得了他的同意。这艘客轮将为期一个月往返于多佛和开罗之间，途径地中海沿岸几处。充满异域风情的最终目的地以及对客轮本身极具现代设计风格的描述，都强烈地激发了他的想象。

然而，最终的决定性因素，却是他突然决定让我们分开旅行，他进行伪装，而让我接受挑战，在一个月的航行期限里从所有游客之中辨认出他的身份。我向他抗议目标很难达成，并且向他说明，如果没有他的陪伴，我从这趟旅程中得到的乐趣一定会有所减少。对此他答应我一定给我充足的机会识破他的伪装，并同意在我们到达开罗时，若我仍没有发现他的话，就向我坦白身份。

对此我仍然不感到乐观，因为他一定会确保自己的身份不被识破，而我几乎能肯定自己会在前两个星期里感觉像个傻瓜，接着在后两个星期里被他机智狡猾的言论反复强化这一感受，因为福尔摩斯并不吝于表现自己的幸灾乐祸。尽管如此，我还是基于对他健康的深切关心而同意了这个计划，因为如果我不屈从于他的要求，他就会表现得非常任性甚至彻底拒绝出行。

在我们出发的前一天早晨，收拾行李的任务让我有些分神，导致我出门后不久便发现自己有几件诊器落在了家里。我回来时，发现福尔摩斯出门了，他卧室的门半开着，能看到里面他那只装得半满的旅行箱。

遗憾地说，我的意志力无法让我拒绝这一并不公平的先机。我瞥了一眼窗外，确定他没有马上回来，然后我溜进了他的房间。

眼前的一切令我再怎么惊讶都不过分。我看到旅行箱里装满了女性服饰，包括一件可怕的束身衣，它的功能很明显，不仅为衣者提供一条时髦的细腰，而且还有假性隆胸的效果。我吃惊地坐在那里足足五分钟，才完全意识过来福尔摩斯是真心实意地想要，在至少两个星期的时间里，扮作一名女士。

这伪装当然会是完美的。我会自然从一开始就完全排除任何女性乘客。最终谜底揭晓，福尔摩斯无疑会欣然向我指出在初始阶段就做出错误假设的危险性。

我的第一个念头便是立即结束这次冒险。我有些惭愧地承认，这一念想被可以如此彻底地战胜我的朋友的前景所击败。尽管公平地说，我也对福尔摩斯打算用在我身上的这一令人震惊的把戏而感到深刻的愤慨，以及想要给他一个教训，防止他故技重施的想法令我最终决定允许这一计划继续施行。

于是，就这样，在我们出行的第一天，我——以极大的困难维持着自己的镇定——结识了Lydia Vernet太太，一位自称守寡几年，独自一人前往开罗拜访亲戚，有着一双迷人的灰色眼睛的女士，她瘦削的脸庞在精致的妆容和一张柔软的面纱下增色不少。

要不是我偷看到了福尔摩斯行李箱中的那几件衣物，我是绝对不会相信这就是他本人的。他是那么完美地模仿了一个女人的举止，而他的外表又是那么令人信服。我本想要立刻戳碎他的伪装，停止这令人生厌的闹剧，但在看到他的那一刻我意识到他绝不会相信我会在这么短的时间内就识破他的伪装。我于是决心花尽可能多的时间和他呆在一起，作为我最终揭露真相时的辅证。

即便如此，我还是计划着和他一起呆上几天，与他多说说话，然后揭露真相。我本就要这样做了，要不是福尔摩斯，在某种噩梦般的鬼点子的驱使下，竟对我同伴般友好的示好行为回应以公然调情。被他这样故意戏弄我的新鲜证据所激怒，我——也许是在船长太多杯美酒的影响之下——决定顺水推舟，最终迫使福尔摩斯坦白。

我们的航行才过了一个星期，事情就有了重要转机。那是个晴朗而令人愉悦的夜晚，大部分乘客和船员都已经休息了。福尔摩斯起得晚，很少在黄昏降临之前到甲板上来，无疑是为了避免白天明亮的光线暴露他的伪装；而我也一并改变自己的作息与他保持一致。结果导致我们俩经常会这样清醒而单独地在晚间碰上面，正如此时一样。

他晚餐之后接连几次哄着我与他共舞，让我越发地对他的欺骗感到怒火中烧，而让我愤懑至极的是，我明白要不是我提前知道事实，我就会完全落入他表面的假象之中。令人尴尬的事实是，福尔摩斯，虽不算是个传统意义上的美女，但绝对是非常有趣的一个，而他的智慧和机敏让他成为了一个出奇令人愉快的伴侣。如果我相信他是一个真正的女人，我已经会要计划向他表白了，很有可能在这趟旅程结束之前就会开口，以试图为今后取得联系做准备。深知他的这一玩笑会在正常情形之下给我带来如此痛苦的结局，让我如此愤恨，几乎无法控制住自己的情绪。

这一晚，当我携着他走在甲板上时，他言语中尽是风骚媚态，等我们走到他的包厢时，我已忍无可忍。他在打开的房门前停了下来，用扇子遮着脸，不让直射的光线打到他脸上，向我侧过半个脸，慢吞吞地低声说了句晚安，作为一个女人来说，那样子也完全是种赤裸裸的邀请。

愤怒让我失了智，我一把抓过他的后脑，以我所能做到的极尽暗示地轻柔地将他拉近。但他却并没有退缩，而只是将一只手轻轻地放在我的胸前，屈服于我手掌的压力之下，于是还没等我完全意识过来自己在做什么，我们已双唇相接。

接下来的片刻在一阵旋风中离我而去。我只记得他在我之下轻启的双唇，和他在我臂弯中颤抖的身体。我们跌跌撞撞地穿过门，还没等门彻底关上，我就把他压在了那张狭窄的床上。

“华生，”他喘着气，以他自己原本的声音，以一种我从来没听过的，几近战栗的音调，而我羞愧地承认这胜利的满足感反而令我更加兴奋。

“福尔摩斯，”我低声说着，我的嘴唇贴着他的喉咙。

他发出了半声呜咽。“感谢上帝，你确实知道，”他说着，接着将自己全然交付。

他急促的呼吸声促使着我费力解开他的衣物，将他从一件件短裙，衬裙，束身衣中解脱出来。相比之下褪去我自己的衣服花了相当少的时间。在此期间他静静地躺在那里，除却他颤抖的四肢和起伏的胸膛。

我几乎不知该如何形容自己的感觉。我并没有将他想象为一个女人，因为那在我手掌之下颤抖的躯体无疑是属于他的，纤长瘦肖，强健有力，即使是在一盏孤灯的微弱光线下他的轮廓摸起来也令人熟悉。反而仿似一层轻纱从眼前掀起，那先前在虚妄之影下便已存在的对他的渴望，如今却终能令我正视，真正将他原本的角色作为自己渴望的对象了。

他的双臂只试探地在我身边移动，他触碰着我，仿佛害怕我会消失一般，那小心谨慎的程度堪比他面对其他任何情境下的勇猛无畏。而我从来没有像现在一样这么不谨慎过。他软绵绵地向后倒去，半眩半迷，而我亲吻着他的嘴唇，他的喉咙，他的手腕，他的脉搏狂乱地在我唇下轰鸣。

很明显他没有一点做爱经验，而我担心会将他逼得太紧。但正当我犹豫之时，他握住了我的肩膀。“华生，我请求你，”他一促一顿地说着，声音急迫，于是我明白了他无法让自己开口说出的请求。在我引导的推动下，他让自己重新躺下。他双眼慢慢闭合，同时我慢慢将他打开，阵阵愉悦的痉挛从他的脸上掠过。

在我与他结合的一刻他颤抖着发出一声长长的叹息，我完全进入了他，而他弓起身子容纳着我，移动着鼓励我继续。我除了确认自己在给予他快乐以外再无需任何其他的鼓舞了，对此他轻柔的叫喊给与了我充足的证据。不久我们就如大自然所能允许的那般亲密无间。

我努力试图控制自己。他静默地躺着，等待着，只有他凌乱的呼吸和他眼中少见的狂野透露出他脑海中掀起的风浪。当我找回了一点自控力，我便开始对他加大动作，他起初笨拙地回应，随后开始越发热情，他的激情冲散了他最后的一点矜持。

我第一个越过了终点，颤抖着在他体内释放，在高潮的余韵中搜寻着他的嘴唇。他紧紧地抱着我，一边我大口喘着气，向前抵着让我留在他体内，同时我用手卷住他的分身将他一起带入最后的狂喜。

我们紧紧交缠，躺在那张狭窄的床上沉默了很久。他静静地在我颈边泪流满面，不是后悔，而仅仅是被大量情感所淹没。我紧紧拥抱着他，手指一遍遍穿过他纤细黝黑的头发。

很长一段时间以后，他终于在我身侧躺好，头枕着我的肩膀。“我亲爱的华生，”他试图轻松地说道。“这可不是对我可恨行为的合理报复。你真的是太宽容。”

“我还真觉得我是，”我略显严肃地说。“不过福尔摩斯，你是怎么意识到我知道了的？”

“如果你希望掩饰你对我知情，华生，你就应该多花些时间调查其他同行的乘客，而不是一味寻求Vernet太太的陪伴，”他回答道。“不过我必须承认，这样也不会对你有利。我在我回到家看到你那天早上遗忘的诊器消失了的那一刻就知道了。”

“福尔摩斯！你是说——”我彻底住了嘴，完全大吃一惊。

“我发现我美妙的计划被毁的时候很生气，”他说道，躲避着我的眼神。“尤其当我确认你并不打算承认你得到了不公平的先机。因此我才设计了这出无耻的调情以逼迫你承认知道我的身份。”

“而我这么长时间都不承认只因我愤怒于你开始对我调情。”

“我完全承认自己对此罪有应得，我亲爱的伙计，但我要请求你将此事画上句号，一切恩怨偿还殆清，以那一吻之后的糟糕一刻——”在这里他停了下来，他苍白的脸颊一瞬染上了红色。“我那时确信自己的推理错了——你其实根本不知道我的身份——而我已将你完全地，永远地失去了。”他更加小声地继续说，“我向你发誓，华生，我宁可微笑着迎接自己的死亡也不想再经历一次那个时刻了。”

我无法怀疑他话语中的赤诚。我胸中最后的一点愤懑也烟消云散了。我没说一句话，伸手触摸着他的脸颊，将他转向自己，深深地亲吻他，直到睡意向他袭来，他在我臂弯之中安静地睡着，脸上疲惫忧愁的线条柔软下来，浮现出一种少见的宁静。我梳着他额前的碎发，心中满是绵长的懊悔。

究竟有多久，我错误地将他视为一台非凡的机器，远离一切人类的自然情感？我丢下他孤单一人，而我本可以在任何时候向他伸出双手，带他体味那些同样温暖了至高至上及至微至简之人的简单快乐。我为自己长期的盲目而感到深深的遗憾。即使是现在，睡梦中的他仍将手搜寻者我的，仿佛想确保我真的在这里，真的属于他，在一切之后。我将自己的手*给与他，将他拉近，与他一起进入了梦乡。

 

（完）

 

\----------------------------

译注:

*关于Tiresias:Tiresias(在这里翻译为泰瑞西斯)是希腊神话中的一位盲人预言家，曾被海拉诅咒变为女人七年，后恢复男儿身。这里astolat用他做为这篇文华福二人的一个巧妙的隐喻。(欢迎感兴趣的大家wiki一下)

*文末花生将自己的手交给福，原文为“I gave it to him”，作者选择不确切指明it为何，联系上文，译者认为这里的it有两层含义，一个指福向华求索的手，一个为华决定今后将自己的一切身心奉献给福。在这里取了前一种意思作为翻译。astolat的文向来语意凝练隽永，在这里做以注释，以表对原作语言力的深深敬佩。

*再来补充一个:本文的summary其实也是双关，原文Someone's getting taken for a ride.请自行体会hhh

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话:这篇文本为三次元忙里偷闲的副产物，然而拜倒在astolat强大的语言力之下，这一开始就一个多月过去了。(惭愧惭愧)
> 
> 选择这篇翻译也算是圆我一个翻华/福cp的多年念想，毕竟自神夏问世Johnlock已然要成为腐国国民cp了，好文实在太多。这篇astolat模仿道尔风格模仿的非常成功，字里行间的句式风格非常有原作范，整篇文生词没多少但是句式是真的难，译者能力有限，在准确度与流畅度之间纠结得我快要被整死了hhh，欢迎有能力的大家去围观欣赏点赞astolat的原文，真的是英语长难句学习的经典范文了(哈哈)
> 
> 发现的好文，还邀大家一起共品共享~
> 
> 最后，欢迎留言及捉虫！~


End file.
